miximfandomcom-20200215-history
Arachne
Arachne is one of the our commanders of Big Bang 0. And is apart of the elite group that commands Big Bang 0; Shadow Matter. Personality At first she displays a spoiled and playful personality. Background Arachne describes herself as a "Raging Beast User" though she is a master of using bugs for whatever purpose. She has a crush on Pandora and she hates Dodo. Introduction Arc Arachne is seen watching over ichimatsu and co. After utamaru and ichimatsu's battle was over and they dispatched the Assassins from BB0. Zodiac Maiden Arc She returns to the headquarters of BB0 to report about earth and the princes. She told them one made a interesting face when one of the zodiac maidens was in danger or threatened to be killed. And jumped at the chance to go back to earth again. She then revealed that beings within BB0 can track down the zodiac maidens and the people close to them by smell because they have a unique scent when she kidnapped Kamiichi and inserted a parasite into his body. She watched from afar in the sky as the aquarius maiden was attacked by a now crazed kamiichi and as takezou and then ichimatsu who stopped kamiichi appeared. When ichimatsu noticed her he asked her to leave everyone alone annd target only him, even bowing his head. However she denied this request and merely said he was interesting. She went on to reveal that she hates head on fighting by fighting her self. And that she belonged to a special group of four which was later revealed to be called Shadow Matter. She said hated fighting herself believing that way to be only for savages. She instead likes to have others fight for her. She called herself a "Raging Beast User" As the parasite she placed within kamiichi completely awoken turning into a strange beast; which she named Zaggy. As Zaggy captured the aquarius maiden mao, she labeled takezou as "Scum" for quickly charging in only to be knocked down. And went to taunt ichimatsu asking if she should simply kill the zodiac maidens or planet bugs within their bodies and allow them to experience unspeakable pain until death. Saying he made a interesting face when angry. After ichimatsu and takezou rescued mao she told zaggy to go ahead and finish them off. She then went into a panic and to zaggy to hurry when she sensed a strange yet fimilar energy from ichimatsu. She knew what it was; Nova. Ichimatsu's new nova appeared and blasted her beast in one blow saving kamiichi. As the same blast came towards her she smiled thinking she could dodge it but soon realized she could and her entire arm was blown off as a result. She cried and screamed in pain, yelling that it hurts. Angry she got ready to attack ichimatsu until Dodo, Nemesis, and Pandora appeared and stopped her. Together all of shadow matter explained the objectives of BB0. After pandora issued a new challenged she left with the rest of Shadow Matter. She reappeared with Pandora and Dodo after Ichimatsu defeated Valcan. She had a argument with Dodo and after he ignited her temper she was about to fight him until Pandora made her stop and shut up along with Dodo. She watched along with pandora and Dodo gave Ichimatsu their signs. And watched as Pandora easily fought against Ichimatsu, Takezou, Koume, Nero, and Jyuuzou. She left with the rest of Shadow Matter when was forced to return to Kochab. Dodo & The 12 Penances Arc She returns to Kochab with Pandora and Nemesis and stopped The Princess of Kochab just before she went berserk. Together they commenced to seal her power for thirty days and wondered where Dodo was knowing he was acting on his own again. Weapons Powers/Abilities Bugs Arachne is a bug user. She frequently uses bugs for whatever purpose inside and outside of battle. Since she hates to fight herself she has her bugs attack the enemy. Or her most commonly used approach, she finds a item or thing and places a parasite within them. Within time the parasite makes a unique beast like most out of whatever it was inserted in and fights for arachne. Flight Arachne is often seen flying or hovering in the air. She often seen watching over things by flying or using flight to create a distance between her and her enemy. It is unknown how she does this. Sealing Arachne like all members of Shadow Matter has unique powers over sealing. And has her own unique seal that is her sign which is a death sentence for whoever she places it upon. Category:Characters Category:Big Bang 0 Category:Kochab